Blind Date
by arlena.ferrell
Summary: Ben and Kevin break up with the girls and the girls set them up on a blind date. BOYXBOY KevinXBEN one shot request.


Blind Date

This is a request from vampygurl402 to arashiwolfprincess, Happy Birthday. Sorry this fic is late, but I have had computer issues. Anyways, Happy Belated Birthday!

I do not own Ben 10; if I did Kevin would have stayed with Ben instead of leaving with Gwen.

* * *

In Bellwood two very familiar couples are in two different locations, but they are having very similar conversations. Ben and Kevin are breaking up with Julie and Gwen. Now why would these two be breaking up with their girls, well they are tired of lying to themselves and everyone else. You see Kevin and Ben are gay. Most would think the girls would be mad, but they aren't; the reason for this is the girls have figured out that the boys weren't into girls and that they have crushes on the other.

* * *

"Julie they made this easy for us."

"To easy Gwen; I'm just glad that we didn't have to break up with them."

"Very true, so I say we give them two weeks and if they haven't asked the other out we set them up on a blind date."

"Gwen that is an excellent idea, but we may have to act sooner, word has it that Cash has his sights set on Ben."

"Ben is too good for that creep."

"I agree, so two weeks and we setup Ben and Kevin?"

"Yes Julie two week, got to go dinner is ready."

"Bye Gwen."

"Bye Julie."

* * *

The first week went by with Ben and Kevin looking at each other longingly when the other isn't watching. Cash has been forward with Ben and trying too hard to get Ben's attention. Gwen and Julie try to keep him away from Cash, and Kevin has been giving him looks that could kill when he looks at Ben.

* * *

"Julie its Gwen I think we need to go ahead and set them up."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Ok here is the plan I'll talk to Kevin and you talk to Ben. We tell them that we have someone they should meet and send them to the carnival on the pier."

"Gwen we need to have them wear something out of the ordinary so they can find each other without knowing each other before, I say we have them meet Tuesday."

"Yeah that's good hmm, oh I know Ben needs to wear his new black jeans with his blue silk shirt, and Kevin will be in tan dress pants and a green dress shirt."

"Ok Gwen I got it, I'm hanging with Ben in an hour so I'll talk to him and let you know how it goes."

"Ok Julie I've got Kevin, talk to you soon."

"Bye", they both say.

* * *

The guys finally agreed and Tuesday night they found themselves at the pier. They were walking around looking for their blind date not knowing they were looking for each other. Kevin sees the sleeve of a blue silk shirt and heads toward it. Kevin gets closer, reaches out, and grabs the elbow of that person.

Ben feeling someone grab his elbow spins around, "Hey who do…oh Kevin it's you, you scared me," looks at Kevin and sees his outfit, "those little sneaks."

Kevin, "Huh," then looks Ben over, "Gwen always notices things like this before we do."

Ben laughs, "Yeah she does, doesn't she."

Kevin, "Well we are on a date so let's ride some rides and whatever."

Ben, "Of course let's go."

They walk around and decide that the ferris wheel is the first ride they will go on.

Ben, "So how long have you felt this way?"

Kevin, "The first time I saw you."

Ben, "It was the same way for me."

Kevin, "That's why you couldn't fight me?"

Ben, "Yeah."

Kevin, "Well we don't have to do that anymore," taking Ben's hand, "unless we want to make up of course."

Ben, "Perv."

Kevin laughs, "Yeah, yeah."

After the ferris wheel they got on the bumper cars. Everything was good until Cash started bumping Ben's car keeping him away from Kevin. Picking up on this Kevin continuously chases Cash away from Ben. "If I didn't know better I would think he has it bad for ya Benji."

"Well he does, he's been asking me out all week."

"You're too good for him."

"That's what Gwen keeps telling him."

"Come on let's ride the roller coaster," says Kevin as he reaches for Ben's hand.

"Ok sounds fun," Ben takes Kevin's hand and lets him lead the way to the ride.

As they sit down Kevin sees Cash and smirks at him as he puts his arm around Ben and pulling him close. Cash scowls as he thinks, 'Before the night is over Ben will be mine.' The roller coaster starts to move and Ben links his fingers with the hand Kevin put on his shoulder. After the ride is over they go and get something to eat of course they share chili fries, Ben gets a mango, strawberry, banana, and kiwi smoothie and Kevin gets a cola. When they finish eating Kevin plays a few games winning a stuffed four arms exactly like Ben's alien form. Next Ben talked Kevin into going through a mirror maze. Ben is the first out, but Cash is waiting for him at the end.

Cash, "What does Levin have that I don't?" he asks backing Ben against the wall knowing Ben wouldn't hurt him.

Ben, "He's not a jerk like you, now leave me alone Cash."

Cash strokes Ben's cheek, "Come on Ben just a kiss and you'll see I'm not a jerk."

As he leans in to kiss Ben, his shoulder is grabbed, and he gets thrown away from him. He looks up to see Kevin standing between him and Ben.

"I believe Ben told you to leave him alone."

Cash stand up and looks at Ben, "One day you will want me, when HE doesn't want you."

Kevin looks at him, "He will never want you, and I will always want Ben, he is all I have ever wanted; and now that I have him I will NEVER EVER let him go." As he pulls Ben to him and touches the cheek Cash did, "Never touch him again, now get out of here."

Cash glares at Kevin and walks away.

"Kevin…"

"He didn't touch you anywhere else did he?" Kevin asked cutting him off.

"No."

"Good, come on let's ride some more, I'm not going to let him ruin our date," Kevin says as he wraps his arm around Ben's waist leading him to another ride. They walk to a tunnel of love ride when Ben suggests, "Let's make this the last one and then get out of here."

"Sounds good to me Ben," he responds.

Their wait in line seems like forever as Ben thinks about what Kevin said to Cash. They finally get seated and their boat moves into the tunnel.

"I feel the same way about you to Kevin."

"You do?"

"Yes, I don't want anyone else I never did, but when you dated Gwen I…I didn't think that you would want me that way," Ben's eyes get wet, "so I gave up hope and…and went out with Julie."

"Oh Benji I didn't think that I deserved you," Kevin lifts Ben's face up by his chin, "after all the bad things I did to you, I hurt you, and you didn't need that in your life." He brushes Ben's lips softly with his, "Like I told Cash now that I have you no one else is getting you, now don't cry," he wipes the tears away.

Ben nods and hugs Kevin. They cuddle with each other until the ride is over. After the ride is over they get into Kevin's car and drive to Ben's house. Getting out Kevin walks Ben to his door; Ben takes Kevin's hand, and says, "Let's watch a movie."

"Sure you got the new Sumo Slammers?"

"Yeah wanna watch it?"

"You bet I do."

Ben gets the movie ready, while Kevin lays a couple of pillows at one end of the couch, and takes off his shoes. Ben turns around and taking off his own shoes he walk to the couch. Kevin pulls Ben onto his lap, cups the back of his head, and kisses him possessively.

"Mine forever Benji," he says against his lips.

"Forever," Ben repeats.

Kevin gently lies on his side taking Ben with him. He lets Ben turn to face the TV and then wraps his arm around Ben's waist. Ben rests his head under Kevin's chin. Pulling him closer Kevin snakes his leg through Ben's legs, and they fall asleep watching the movie cuddled up in the same position.


End file.
